


By Your Side Once More

by papapapuffy



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Akamatsu is back, Drabble, F/M, Necronomicon, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 16:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12892353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papapapuffy/pseuds/papapapuffy
Summary: What if they were able to bring back someone from the dead back to life with the necronomicon?





	By Your Side Once More

Disclaimer: not mine

Saihara swallowed hard. He couldn't deny he was curious. It's his curious detective side. Well, it was mostly stupid hopefulness. Monokuma insisted so strongly that it could be done and it didn't seem like a lie. He couldn't deny it was tempting. Being able to see one of his late friends again would truly be a miracle. He would truly be happy to see any of them. But above all he couldn't deny he wanted to bring back Akamatsu for his own personal reasons. That alone out-weighted the others.

He understood Angie's reasoning in choosing to bring back Amami. There were plenty of pros to choosing him; such as his way of thinking. He was mysterious and suspicious but after the first trial he found himself wanting to trust the other boy. Saihara had a feeling that he would be incredibly helpful to ending that game. If only he picked up on that earlier. The only down side being is just because he didn't commit a murder doesn't mean he won't give into temptation.

Saihara licked his dry lips as he stood over the wax doll. He had just patched up the hole in her chest from the murder weapon. While the wax cooled and hardened he read through the directions over and over. They were simple but figured even the smallest of mistakes would stop this from working. 'If it works in the first place' his logical side thought.

Prepare the doll then burn the book to ashes. Don't inhale any of the smoke from the book. Sprinkle the ashes over the doll and repeat that person's name three times. Close your eyes and wait.

'Please let this work. I really miss her.' The timid boy took a deep breath as he watched the book burn. The poisonous smoke was gone and the fire died out suddenly leaving only the book's blackened remains. Collecting the ashes he sprinkled them over the effigy. With closed eyes he repeated his crush's full name softly.

"Saihara...?" The life was brought into the doll's eyes.

"Akamatsu...!" Tears quickly broke out watching the pianist sit up. 'This defies logic!'

Her hands flew to her neck as her emotionless expression morphed into fear gasping for air. The bashful boy didn't say anything while he waited for her to calm down on her on.

No longer feeling the pain from the rope around her neck the fear turned into confusion. One hand remain on her neck rubbing it safely in a calming touch. "I'm alive...?"

The detective wiped his eyes. It was going to be a long explanation. One he wasn't looking forward to either. He didn't want to let her know how five others were now dead. How he still hasn't gotten them free or found out who the mastermind is.

Effortlessly she understood everything she had missed. The lack of questions and over all reaction to his tale still worried him though. "...So, I was brought back with Monokuma's motive?"

"Yeah."

"Who did the others want to bring back?"

"Amami."

The blonde smiled bitterly at the name. "Why didn't you bring him back? His life was ended prematurely after all."

"Because I missed you and I think you can keep the rest of us together."

"I don't think the others will see it that way. Besides I've already given into Monokuma's motive."

"Meaning that you won't be tempted again." Picking her was actually the safest choice for them. There were truths to his words. The last memory she has is struggling for air. Her teary eyes noticing the horrified expressions on the people she wanted to protect. That would kill off any other thoughts of murder. The golden haired girl felt a hand brush across her cheeks. Saihara had wiped her tears away with a supportive smile. She didn't even realize she was crying.

To avoid quietly and awkwardly staring at the boy Akamatsu studied her surroundings. Her heart almost stopped again seeing the realistic wax dolls hanging upside down. Angie had some great talent she thought swallowing hard. The soulless eyes and blank looks on their faces left a small impression on her heart. Akamatsu shivered unconsciously flinching inwardly.

With an eerie squeak cut through the silence the front door opened to reveal Ouma. The leader paused mid step halfway into the threshold. His eyes instantly focusing on the girl next to the sleuth. Within seconds his unreadable expression shifted into a mischievous grin. The liar seemed oddly happy to see her. "Welcome back. You were greatly missed, by some more than others. Nishishi." Saihara didn't miss how their eyes met for a brief moment. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine..."

"I see. Well then, I know when I'm not wanted." The smaller male pretended to be hurt by the lack of conversation and turned his attention to another wax figure.

"What are you doing?" Saihara asked as the supreme leader untied Amami from the ceiling. 

"Secret.~" Ouma struggled to lift the statue with his small frame. In detective mode Saihara watched with wary suspicion but had no reason to stop the joker. The trial was over if they weren't supposed to touch anything Monokuma would have it disposed of immediately.

With high anxiety he waited for the bear to suddenly appear and stop him from bringing the musician back. Then again the AI had a bad personality. The teddy could have allowed him to bring her back only to take her away from him once more. The black haired boy bit into his bottom lip.

'I won't let anything happen to her again.'

With a large relieved exhale Ouma put the statue on the ground taking a small rest. That seemed to bring the taller boy out of his thoughts. He turned to the detective wearing a serious face. "It makes you wonder doesn't it? Just what kind of power Monokuma has. Something as illogical as bringing the dead back to life. What kind of world are we trapped in?" He paused watching the taller boy. Saihara looked like he was deep in thought the wheels in his head were turning. "You are aware that he knows about this right?"

Saihara's frown deepened but he wasn't shocked by it. "I'll protect her."

The brat smiled bitterly. "If you're going to declare something like that you should look at her and not me when you say it." A blush appeared on his face as he realized what he had admitted out loud. From the corner of his eyes he saw her blushing as well.

"Since I'm clearly interrupting your lover's reunion, I'll just take my leave." Wrapping his arms around Amami's waist he used his calf muscles to hoisted the art piece up over his shoulder. He took a step back to steady himself. Then walked out the door accidently smacking Amami's face against the door frame.

Despite his flushed face he turned to his crush. "Don't worry, I will protect you better this time, promise."

The honesty and resolve she heard in his voice made her heart flip in her chest. It was a nice feeling being right back at his side again. Akamatsu's face heated up further. Then she noticed him more clearly. "You're not wearing your hat anymore."

"Yeah..." But right now he wished he was.

\---

Monokuma had summoned them. It was probably to hand out some 'rewards' to the school so it didn't really bother him as much as her. "Do you feel up to facing the others again?"

"Not really but I know hiding in my room won't do me any good either. So let's get this over with as quickly as possible." He nodded in agreement. He figured if they did react badly they would rip into him more than her for acting on his own. The boy prefer to be the one to get yelled at. Akamatsu didn't need that right now.

"Hey Shu-!" Their heads turned to see the space man. The couple had never once saw a person turn white with fear so quickly until now. Akamatsu frowned she figured out of everyone he'd be willing to let her back into the group. Considering how he was ready to fight to the death for the pianist his reaction was unexpected and a bit heartbreaking. Was he really upset with her revival? Did he think she would murder again?

"GHOST! Shuichi get away!"

"!?" Or maybe he wasn't upset? The blonde stayed silent unsure of how to react. She looked at the detective for help.

"What? Oh..." It took a moment for it to click in his head. The astronaut had an unusual fear of the supernatural and he would never admit to it.

"Momota is so stupid!" A laugh from Akamatsu's side got all of their attentions. When did Ouma arrive again? The small shit smirking boy wrapped his arms loosely around her placing his head on her chest in a rather affectionate hug. "If she was a ghost I wouldn't be able to do this. Besides if you bring the dead back to life that would make them either a vampire or a zombie! Nishishi."

Momota let out a huge whine as tears rolled down his checks mixing with the perspiration on his skin. He knees shook and they briefly wondered would his bladder hold back his fear.

The sound of people screaming his name in irritation was music to his ears. The liar laughed again even as Akamatsu broke out of his hug. "Aww~ Is Saihara the only one who gets a welcome back hug?" Ouma pouted even though he was now being ignored. 

It took a good five minutes of Saihara rubbing his back soothingly while being trapped in a spine crushing embrace. And Akamatsu promising not to curse, eat his brain, suck his blood or harm him in any way before some of his composure could come back. Momota sniffled loudly. "...Welcome back, we missed you."

"Yeah..." She responded dryly as if she didn't believe a word that came from his crying mouth.

"Just when you think you've seen everything." Their attention turned to the newcomer who had just now bother to get their attention. 

"Harumaki!" The taller boy released his friend rubbing his face clean of his fear and shame.

Harukawa stood before them looking as annoyed as ever. "I heard Momota scream like a girl earlier. I thought he was being murdered." She spoke nonchalantly one hand entangling in her hair in an uncaring action.

"You came to check up on him? That's so cute!" The brat giggled. With graceful movements she was behind the supreme leader in a second. "Ow!" Ouma's hands flew to his head where the pigtailed haired girl had hit him. "The assassin hit me!" Large crocodile tears appeared in the corners of his glossy lavender orbs.

"Let's go to the cafeteria already." Without caring for a reply from any of them Harukawa left the group with the stern command. Like children a sulking Ouma and still sniffling Momota followed after her without a peep leaving Saihara with Akamatsu.

"Assassin?" She question with a cocked eyebrow. The timid boy sighed he forgot to mention some things to her. Well, there would be time for that later when they explore the school together.

After handing out the trial rewards Monokuma stated that a transfer student was rejoining the game. The blonde had remained outside until she was called in. Saihara felt somewhat relieved, it seemed that the bear had no intentions killing her again. The blonde ran her eyes over the others noticing a significant drop in their numbers. When it came to seeing the empty seats is actually seemed like more were missing from the party. At least she didn't mention it out loud.

The rest of the re-meeting went as expected. Iruma didn't care and cracked sex jokes at Saihara who just blushed an ignored them for the most part. Gonta was happy enough one of his friends came back. Both Kibo and Shirogane looked worried and unsure at first but that quickly turned to happiness. Yumeno on the other hand was just quite over the whole thing. She was still in pain from losing both Angie and Chabashira. The bashful boy knew she was a little sore that Chabashira wasn't brought back. It had nothing to do with being upset about Akamatsu.

Slowly she was accepted back into the group. It was still very awkward but the detective remained by her side as promised.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I had this on my computer for a while. I wasn't sure how to finish it. Anyway right now this was more a drabble then anything but can be edited later. Comment? Ideas?


End file.
